


『艺旭』So close yet so far

by carelinelowei



Category: yesung/rewoook, 艺旭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelinelowei/pseuds/carelinelowei
Summary: 短小车kkk之后我的车应该都在ao3堆了





	『艺旭』So close yet so far

『艺旭』So close yet so far.

   金厉旭今天也漫无目的地游荡着，在大城市灯火通明的夜晚里，没有匆忙赶路也没有笑容的他像是个异类。他不知道这种习惯是什么时候开始养成的，只知道他现在越发的喜欢避开人群抬头张望，即使他身处其中。  
  

    街道的路很平整，抬着头到处望也基本没事，只是偶尔磕磕绊绊几下然后被吓一跳。  
  

     他喜欢看着清晨时蒙上一片迷惘蓝色的天空，带着半露的烟月探头。还有街边亮起的彩灯，绕于树干如同缠绵情人一般甜腻。还有眼前总是出现的朦胧感，像掉进了海里，眼前的一片打上了折射后的波纹，然后狠狠地掉下去砸在地上。  
  

    他也喜欢晌午后的好天气，万里无云的蓝天，如同一汪倒映出自己的浅滩。不过他还是更喜欢带着白云的晴天，没有过强的紫外线威胁他的皮肤，不用一层层地涂上防晒。  
  

     他当然也喜欢曼妙的夜晚，无数个为了那个人不眠的夜里，一条短信，一句语音，一个拥抱，一首歌，一个吻，一次情事，都能让他感到由心而发的愉悦。还有一起逛过的夜市，一起买过的小玩意。   
  

      金厉旭听到手机电量不足的提示，掏出手机正对上金钟云的短信：『你还好吗？』  
  

  『不好。』  
  

     打完字发送看着手机自动关机，他没有太多情绪波动。不过是分手了，也都过了几个月冷却了热情，他开始对曾经哭着挽留地自己感到微妙的嘲笑。是为什么分手来着，也已经记不清楚了。  
  

     有什么意义呢。  
  

    无法一起生活了，不喜欢了，没有热情了，不合适，无非是这些理由。真正陷入爱情里的人是傻子这事他也的的确确地感受了一回。  
  

    他一向都很理智，冷静地面对每一件事情，能沉下心去做好。他一直都觉得，于周围的人之间，他是最清醒的那个。  
  

     可他还是迷失了，于甜腻的爱情之中。刚恋爱的时候，他记得他一直很敏感，总觉得他的爱人转瞬间就会离开他。他的爱人对李赫宰有多好，有多宠溺，他都知道。  
  

     他们间的感情，全凭他一个人撑着，尚且会累会困。他也不是没有朋友，不会不理解金钟云对很多人温柔的原因。  
  

     分手后他把自己埋在工作里，时不时会看到金钟云去旅游时发的ins，是很美丽的国度。  
  

     那时他的第一个想法，是一起去就好了。  
  

     可不知道什么时候起，他们两个人之间的爱情变了质。变成了一种捆绑，一种负担，让两个人都伤痕累累地行走。  
  

     金钟云，我放你走好不好。  
  

     我怕我笨拙地埋在发间的思念，又被你所带来的春风吹拂，雷雨浸润，恣意抽长，日复一日的纠缠。  
  

     我是需要有人跟我沟通，但那不是你的义务，我放过你，好不好。

     金厉旭看着浓重的夜色，那片常在夜晚起来抽烟时看着的，融入其中只剩那一点星火昭示着存在，现在却变得与他格格不入。眼睛里涩涩的，他好像哭太多了，以至于现在的眼睛像干涸的河床一般，不再是那一片光亮的星空。  
  

     分手之后他做了不少光怪陆离的梦，每一个都与金钟云有关。  
  

     “春天来了，金厉旭。”  
  

    他看着抽发冒绿尖的柳条，思念由身体中随着春风抽发，紧紧缠绕着他，带来令人无法呼吸的痛楚。  
  

     他第一次深刻地理解到书里的那句话，“失去某人以后总是会有一些奇怪的细节惹人怀念。”一起住过的房子里满是他的痕迹。  
  

     衣帽间里空了一半的柜子，放在桌子上的相机连带着胶片，恋爱时写过的便条，他买的长颈鹿冰箱贴，甚至房子里残留着他的香水味，甜腻的牡丹与胭红麂绒。  
  

     金厉旭摇摇头，露出一丝苦笑，金钟云的影子到处都是，可他偏偏更想沉溺其中，像是把自己浸在酒里一样。  
  

아득히 흐려 더 애잔한，

遥远模糊，

내 눈 앞에 주인 잃은 잔 하나，

在更加悲伤的我的眼前 失去主人的一杯酒,

비워내지 못한 이별인 것 같아，

就像无法清空的离别一般，

하염없이 바라보다가，

呆呆的望着，

일렁임이 왈칵 넘칠 것만 같아，

晃动着 好像会突然溢出来一样，

네가 남긴 마지막이니까，

是你留下的结尾吧，

너에게 취해 여전히，

依旧为你迷醉，

너에게 취해 아직 난，

我依旧 因你而醉，

남은 너의 흔적 너는 나의 흔적，

你留下的痕迹 你是我的痕迹，

행복했었던 전부였던，

曾幸福过的全部，

돌아와 돌아가 제발 Ah，

回去吧 回来吧 拜托了 Ah

（厉旭-Drunk in the morning.）  
  

    沉醉于你。  
  

――――――――  
  

     金钟云紧了紧握着手机的手，像是那有趣的小方盒子哪儿得罪他了似的。他窝在自己的房间里，停下耳机里的歌，把自己埋在枕头里，像是泄气了似的放松紧绷着的身体。  
  

     他不知道之前的决定是否正确，也不知道最近对金厉旭的想念是否正确。但仅是看到一句说着不好的消息，他就担心地不得了，可他甚至不曾见到那个人的面容，不曾知道那个人以什么样的心情说出这些。  
  

     可他说他不好。  
  

     他不知道打了多少次李东海的电话去问金厉旭最近怎么样，以至于最后烦人到让李东海挂了电话关了机。电话里传来机械女声的时候，他才意识到他在做什么，意识到…已经无法再去企及他的事实。  
  

     怎么办。    

     他现在只是感到害怕，对正在肆意发泄感情的自己感到害怕，对思念绕身却犹豫不决的自己感到害怕，不管是去找他，还是不去，都是令人害怕的事情。  
  

     突然的信息提示音。  
  

  『金钟云，一直都是我在追着你跑，让你困扰了吧。』  
  

  『现在的我就静静站在这儿等你，不管你是否想要靠近我。』   
  

     金钟云最终还是站在熟悉的门口，按下密码进门。门开的一瞬间，他松了口气，心却又吊了起来，他该怎么面对他曾经的爱人。  
  

     家里很干净，像是早上刚打扫过，只有客厅沙发旁昏暗的小台灯开着，茶几上放着一堆酒瓶。沙发上的人像是喝醉了，一旁的手机又因为没电关了机。小孩儿趴在沙发上软软的，让他忍不住的捏了捏脸。  
  

    “小旭啊…去床上睡好不好，在这儿睡着的话会着凉的，也会不舒服。”金钟云试探着开了口。   
   
     “钟云哥…？”

     金钟云看着人迷蒙的眼睛扑闪扑闪地望着他，轻轻应了一声，“嗯，我在。”

    “你回来了。”  
   
       金钟云将人打横抱起，看着人八爪鱼似的缠在身上不放，哑然失笑。任人缠着，轻轻把他放在床上，却被限制住行动，动弹不得。

    “小旭啊，乖，放开。”轻声哄着人，脖颈却得到了更紧的一个绞杀。  
   
    “钟云哥…跟我一起睡。”金厉旭眼睛闪闪的，好像带着点泪光，只是房间太昏暗，让金钟云看不太清楚，他是不是哭了。

他们不是没有过如此温柔的性事,只是氛围实在令人沉郁。 不知道是背后人带着呜咽的拥抱,紧靠着的小脑袋, 还是身后传来淡淡的蓝茶香味,金钟云感觉到一阵晕眩。 莫名其妙的就转过身吻上了小孩儿。

金厉旭最熟悉的是金钟云带着侵略性的吻, 会撬开他唇齿,掠夺属于他每一寸的吻。 可他今天吻的太过温柔,太过悲伤,像他唱歌的时候,也像他沉默的样子。 是他所害怕的,轻柔的吻。

金钟云轻轻覆上的唇还带着凉意, 不像他烧红的脸和滚烫的唇,他有点慌了神,呆呆愣着,直到金钟云附在他耳边低声,“小旭,乖,张嘴。”

如同恶魔的低语,金厉旭不自觉的张了嘴,露出小舌。 看着他吻过来, 下意识的手环上他的背,抱着他吻上去,交缠在一起的舌尖滴下津液,剩下金厉旭一个人眼神迷离的喘息,他甚至不知道心跳加快是因为酒精还是面前的人。

金钟云的手拉起人的衣服, 冰凉的手覆上滚烫的肌肤, 惹得人不自觉的躲了几下。 那小颗的树莓因为暴露在空气中站立起来, 饱满更显诱人。 让金钟云回忆起酸甜的口感,他也咬上去轻舔,上了手揉弄另一颗,惹得人一声喘息。

“钟云哥...”

可现在说什么也停不下来了,跪趴在床上,身后插入的两根手指正抹了润滑油给他扩张, 不长的指甲轻易的剐蹭到那一点, 让他受不住的弯腰想要逃离,却被人拉住腰囚在怀里。

金钟云沉默着做扩张,房间里太安静,以至于他能听见金厉旭压抑着的抽泣声。 带上套温柔地插进人后穴,身前人却还是疼的喊出了声。

他等金厉旭平静一点后试着轻轻的抽插, 由最初不适的的艰涩感开始逐渐顺畅,对他来说是熟悉又陌生的事情。 他埋着头抽插,不断刺激那点, 让身前的人叫出来。

金厉旭好像太久没有见他了 ,脸上满是泪却不敢回头看他一眼,后穴传来的刺激令他不断的吟喘出声,从一开始小声的喘息到最后的放声大哭。

“钟云哥,别丢下我一个人好不好。”

金厉旭眼里带着泪,身后的快感令他不住的夹紧后穴。 他甚至想要咬住金钟云永远不放开,他开始害怕这只是他的梦,开始害怕这只是肥皂泡,一醒来就什么都没有了.

We are so close yet so far.

金钟云看着他没说话,沉默着加快速度,看身前人释放出来,自己也草草了事,抱看已经睡着的人去洗澡,然后熟稔的换上床单擦干小孩儿头发。

   金钟云今晚又失眠了，他轻手轻脚的走向阳台，随后点燃一支烟，点点星火给夜色烫了一个洞。坐在摇椅上闭着眼睛，不知道在想些什么。  
  

    看见阳台上一片小花圃，他拿起水壶开始浇花，刚刚铺满一层土的水，不再是刚开始的猛灌，看到萝卜海棠因为金钟云的莽夫行为死掉的时候，金厉旭心疼了很久。  
  

    他索性盘腿坐在地上，看着水一点点渗透进土里，他突然间就想到金厉旭坐在这收拾花的样子，小小的一只穿着扫除装，拿着三角铲清理杂草还有挖种子。他还记得他是在搞定什么花，小不点在他身边打了几个滚，他手边放的是什么书，嘴里哼的是什么歌。   
  

   他甚至能闻见粥可爱的香味，一如平常金厉旭做的三餐，脑海里又不住的浮现他笑着喊他钟云哥的时候。大致是回忆侵袭着他的大脑，转头却看到开放式的厨房。他为了看他做饭，装修房子的时候硬要把厨房改成开放式的，还要把餐桌正对着厨房。  
  

     他是真的爱他。  
  

    金钟云掐灭了烟，带着外套出了门。  
  

――――――――  
  

     金厉旭醒来的时候刚刚八点，身上不痛也不累，一身清爽，但看到身边没有人的时候，就闭了眼睛，一只胳膊打横拦在眼睛上，忍不住的哭起来。  
  

     连这样都留不住你，那我到底该怎么办。  
  

     床头柜贴着的便条，客厅桌子上放着的醒酒药，甚至还有怕他头疼放着的头痛药，还有微波炉里的早餐和做好的热粥，连手机都充好了电。  
  

     平静下来洗漱后热了早餐，金厉旭拿着手机苦笑，又是金钟云的短信：『好些了吗。』  
  

     『没有，更糟了。』  
  

     抬手回了信息，品尝那人买回来鲜虾牛油果三明治和冲好的热可可，却被一个电话呛到了。

     “小旭，重新和我在一起吧。我提着行李在门外，你要是原谅我，我就进来。不行的话我等会儿再问一遍。”  
  

  顾不上电话，金厉旭拉开门，金钟云带着一束花站在门口，鼻尖和手指都冻得通红。“呀你怎么不穿厚一点，就算是春天，早上的风也很大啊，你！”  
  

    金钟云轻轻抱住金厉旭，吻了上去，这次是他所熟悉的，带着侵略性的吻了。    

fin


End file.
